Ruben The Hedgehog 2.Ø The Land Of Dragons
Ruben The Hedgehog 2.Ø The Land Of Dragons (In portuguese, Ruben O Ouriço 2.Ø A Terra dos Dragões, lit. "Ruben The Hedgehog 2.Ø Dragon's Land") is a story planned to be a 2D animated action movie by Enervar with the collaboration of Lunari64 based on an original character of Sonic The Hedgehog. The first installment in a series of movies, that released in November 2016, having its focus on the Universe 8. The first movie focuses on Ruben, an universe traveler from Universe 6 who attempts to protect this new Universe. With the help of his new friends, he defeats the evil king of Draconea. Having defeated the king, Ruben and his friends travel to Universe 7. Synopsis After the misadventures on Ether Forest, Ruben decides to be a full-time hero. He soon discovers Draconea, the Land of Dragons. With a new villain, will Ruben and his new team be able to defeat it? Appearances * Ruben The Hedgehog (Universe 6) * Alaine * Deena The Dragon * Drako The Dragon * Setsuna The Coyote * Lunari The Echidna * Renekton The Lizard * Drogox The Dragon Plot Introduction After the events of Ether Forest, Ruben leaves the forest with the promise of protecting this new Mobius. He departs alone in a new adventure! Chapter I - The Adventure Begins... Ruben was walking alone with a map on hands. "Hum... I should stop at this village to buy food and water." And so he did. After he bought food and water, Ruben sat on a bench to rest a bit. The bench was on the edge of a park, with some large trees. Ruben might hear some rustling in the leaves. Then, a shrill little squeal, before something hit the side of his head. Whatever it was, he couldn't see it anymore. Ruben looked at his side. "What was that?" He stood up. "Is there someone trying to attack me? Vermudegarii? Xavek? Who is it?" "Huh?" A small voice sounded from on top of his head. "Eep!" Whatever it was, it fell back and landed somewhere in his quills. Must have been a tiny thing. With quick reflexes, Ruben grabbed the little thing. "Who are you?" He asked. It was a little humanoid girl, with fluffy purple hair and dark red eyes. She looked down, nervously. "M-my name's Alaine..." He might notice that she had small fangs. Ruben putted her in his robotic palm. "Hello Alaine, I'm Ruben The Hedgehog, nice to meet you!" He smiled. Alaine looked up at him, calming down. "Nice to meet you too!" She waved, before starting to look at the robotic arm. Ruben noticed. "Oh, don't be scared. I have my arm like this for a long time." He smiled. Alaine didn't seem scared. "Neat!" She knocked on the metal, playfully. Ruben laughed. "Well, Alaine. What are you doing here in this village?" "Oh, I've just been exploring, you know? Seeing what fun stuff I can find." Alaine stretched. "So you're like me! Wanna join me? I was about to leave the village, but if I'm with someone everything's gonna be a lot more fun!" He smiled. Alaine's eyes widened. "Sure!" She cheered, smiling. "Let's go then!" Ruben putted her in the top of his head and started heading outwards the village. Chapter II - The Road To Adventure! Ruben was walking in a path while looking at his map. "Hmm..." Alaine had crawled back on top of his head, and was looking at the map as well. "What is it?" "See this island over here. It's painted in a different color, do you know what that means?" Ruben asked. Alaine shook her head no. "Well, that means..." He points at the sky, a floating island could be seen far away. "...The island is high up!" He smiles from excitement. Alaine looked up. "Whoooaaa!" She was fascinated. "And I thought that up here was a good view!" She joked. "Let's go to there then!" Ruben starts to run a bit. "Whee!!" Alaine cheered, having the time of her life. Ruben stopped as he soon two dragons fighting. A blue female one and a dark purple one. They looked pretty good, but leagues out of Ruben. Ruben tried to pass them, but the girl screamed. "Hey! Don't you noticed we are fighting?" Ruben turned to the girl. "Yeah, I noticed, but I don't wanna wait until your fight's over to pass..." The boy gets mad. "Now you've done it!" The boy rushed to Ruben that sighed. "This makes no sense whatsoever..." He puts Alaine in the ground, dodges the boy's punch and punches him in the belly, making him fall to the ground grabbing it. The girl saw that and knew they were no challenge to Ruben. "I-I'm sorry, mister. Please pass." Ruben grabbed Alaine, but the girl sneak attacked him, making him fall. "Good job, sister." "Don't call me that, idiot..." Alaine panicked. "Ruben!" She squirmed out of Ruben's grip, and then stood on top of Ruben's hand, glaring at the dragon girl and baring her little fangs. They would have been intimidating, if Alaine was actually... intimidating. The male dragon grabs Alaine. "What are you going to do, little thing?" The boy laughed, his sister looked to Ruben, but... "Wait! Where is he?!" The dragons look around, but suddenly Ruben appears out of nowhere, kicking the boy's jaw, sending him far. When he got kicked, the boy dropped Alaine, but Ruben grabbed her. The girl tried to punch him, but he ducked and delivered an elbow attack to her belly, making her fall. "Let's go, Alaine." Ruben then places her on his head and started walking. "Are you OK?" Alaine nodded, somewhat weakly. "I-I'm okay... just d-dizzy..." Ruben smiled. "Are you sure?" "I'm sure..." Alaine answered. She then flopped on his head, somewhat lazily, letting the dizziness wear off for a minute. Ruben smiled. "So, to the floating island?" "Yeah, let's go!" Alaine cheered. Ruben started running, but two shadows were above him. Alaine shuffled around a bit, looking up at the sky to see what was up there. The two dragons were following them. "They never quit, hum?" "Guess not." Alaine snarked. The dragons landed in front of them and bowed. "PLEASE TEACH US HOW TO FIGHT!" Ruben looked at them and laughed awkwardly. "What should I do with them, Alaine?" "I'unno!" Alaine replied, casually. "I guess you could take them under your wing, huh? Maybe I'd learn something too." Alaine answered, still stretched out and laying on top of his head. Ruben sighed. "I will train you in one condition. The techniques I'm gonna teach you are not supposed to be used for your own purpose, they're to be used to protect the weak against the evil of this world. Do we have a deal?" Ruben waited patiently for the three answers, the first two arrived fast. "YES!" "Okay!" Alaine answered, excited. Ruben teaches them stances, fighting moves and how to be focused with only sounds or vision. "Sometimes your opponent is too strong to defeat with physical attacks, so I'll teach you magic." While he says this a light ball appears in his hand. Alaine looked fascinated. This whole time, she'd just been following along, not sure how she'd use these moves when her opponents were going to be so much bigger than her. Ruben looked at Alaine and winked at her, showing this was her time to shine. "You need to feel the energy inside of you and focus one the palm of your hand, slowly..." Ruben's sphere of energy enlarged until it disappeared into tiny little fragments of light. "I won't use this one so I transformed it into light. Don't forget, energy isn't created or destroyed, only transformed." Alaine held out the palm of her hand, trying to focus. Nothing happened. Ruben petted Alaine. "Don't try, feel." Alaine seemed confused, but she nodded, taking a deep breath. She tried again. There was a little spark, but nothing else. Ruben smiled. "See? Don't try to do magic, feel the magical power inside of you and tell him to go to your hand." Alaine nodded. "Oh, okay." She tried it again, and the power kept sparking. Still nothing too strong, though. The female dragon could do a tennis ball sized one. "I did it!" The male one gave up midway through. "I'm Deena and this is my brother, Drako." "Nice to meet you two! My name's Alaine!" The little human squeaked, somewhat cutely. They smiled and their teacher laughed. "You look fine, guys! Let's go for now." "Okay!" Alaine answered, before crawling up Ruben's side back onto his shoulder. It might have tickled a little bit. "Wait! Where are you going?!" Said Deena. "To that floating island." "You can't go there! Visitors never come back! Me and my brother are the only ones who escaped." Alaine seemed rather nervous about this. Ruben could probably tell, she was trying to curl up in his fur. Silly little girl. Ruben just smirked. "That's interesting. Why, though?" Drako seemed scared as well. "Cause the king is trapping everyone in the island, he's cutting the wings of all dragons so they can't fly away from the island!" Ruben looked angrily to the island. Chapter III - Draconea, The Land Of Dragons "It's settled then... I'm going to defeat the king and free the poor dragons." Ruben was serious about this. "O-okay..." Alaine replied, still quite nervous. "I'll go with y-you." She stuttered. "Thank you, Alaine." He smiled and started running. The dragon siblings started flying behind him. "They are worried too about their families. Let's get this over with, Alaine!" "Alrighty!" Alaine climbed up on top of Ruben's head again, holding on tight so she wouldn't fall off. After a bit of running, Ruben turns super surpassing the dragons' speed by far and reaching the island, he turns normal again. "This was fast." The island was very futuristic and beautiful, they could see dragons all around, but not only dragons! They could see hedgehogs, lions, platypus, bats, you name it! "This is awesome. But I can't see any dragon with their wings cut..." It was true, all dragons were happy with their wings untouched. "Weird... They seemed really scared, so I hoped they were telling the truth..." Then a flash appears and Ruben's cheek had a little cut. "Hum?" "Huh? What was that?" Alaine asked, worried. Ruben looked to the screen in his arm. He could only detect three life forms. "We're being attacked." Ruben punched the ground with his robotic arm destroying the illusion they were in. The city appeared destroyed and with dead bodies all round. A cloaked figure appeared in the middle of a pile of them. Seeing this, Alaine was horrified. She passed out on the spot, nearly falling off her little perch on top of his head. Ruben puts her in his robotic hand. "Who are you?" "Pathetic... I would think the destroyer of the 6th Universe would be more attentive..." Ruben was petrified. He was happy that Alaine didn't hear that, but how did that guy knew? "WHO ARE YOU?!" "Calm down, Hedgehog. I'm the one who did this as you can see. They're still survivors though... But I have my elite taking care of that..." Chapter IV - Lunari A lizard was walking along a hallway. "Where are you, survivors? When I find you, I'LL KILL YOU! GAHAHAHAHA!" At the same time, another figure was wandering about, looking for survivors, for an entirely different reason. "Oh, Chaos, did anyone survive?" She was thinking to herself as she floated along. The figure was a mysterious, ghostly echidna girl. "Why did I even come here..." If the lizard had any way of detecting energy signatures, he would probably detect an unknown signature nearby. That's strange, an unknown energy... impossible... The lizard detects the reading on his scouter. "Hey! Where are you?! I know you're in here!" "Huh?" The ghost girl blurted out, surprised. She turned, to see the lizard behind her. "Hello, little fella." He unsheathes his sword. "You're coming with me!" That's when the lizard would probably realize that she's a ghost; the sword wasn't going to do much of anything. A bit of spiritual energy shimmered around her hands. He smiled. "It's cool that I'm prepared!" He sheathes his sword and takes out a cannon. "This will suck ya right in!" The lizard started running to the ghost girl. Lunari started to float away, desperately, before realizing that she could outmaneuver him. She went all the way around a corner, before using her ghost abilities to phase into a wall. He destroyed the walls while running after her. "YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! GAHAHAHAH!" "What do you want from me?" Lunari asked him, somewhat tauntingly as she continued to hide. He might be making the building unstable if he kept destroying the walls. "I want your help, lady. But with that help..." He disappears. "What the?!?" Lunari seemed shocked. Just as she was about to make her move! He appears right behind her activating the suction of the cannon. "They call us elite for a reason!" Lunari screamed as she was sucked in, a scream that might be heard by a familiar hedgehog... Chapter V - Let's Get Down To Business Ruben heard the scream. "What was that?!" "Looks like one of my elite caught a survivor." "You bastard!" Ruben turned super and putted Alaine on a bench. He then rushed to the cloaked figure and gave him a punch launching him against a house. "I never expected you to have a super form..." He then remove the cloak and showed himself as a coyote. "I am Setsuna! An universe traveler from Universe 6! Just... Like... You." Alaine finally woke back up, confused. "What happened?" Meanwhile, Lunari was trying to figure out what had happened to her. She struggled, and let out a small burst of spiritual energy to see if that would do anything. The lizard approached Setsuna. "I caught a spirit. She can't leave, so don't worry." "Spiritual energy? One of the two that misses... Good job, Renekton." "Thanks, Setsuna." Ruben was angry at them. "Alaine, watch out." Alaine nodded, with a little smirk that showed her fangs. Lunari tried again, with another burst of energy. "Let! Me! Go!" She shouted. Setsuna noticed the burst of energy that didn't destroy the glass. "I have an idea." Setsuna takes the capsule where she was imprisoned to his revolver. He then saves the revolver. "I may use this energy if necessary." Ruben disappeared and Renekton too, they both appeared clashing fists in the middle of that street. "You have the speed of a super?! How?!" "I'm the speed in the Tri-Elite! Call me Renekton!" They both distance themselves. The two might not even see Alaine, who was sneakily getting into position to get the drop on Renekton. She knew getting her timing right would be the hardest part, since they were both so fast... While she was thinking, she was climbing up a streetlight. The siblings were hiding a few blocks away, behind a house. Ruben was worried, so he turned to normal. "Giving up already?" Said Renekton. "No... GO, ALAINE!" Ruben shoot something from his robotic arm that paralyzed Renekton. "What's this?!" Without a word, Alaine jumped, landing on Renekton's back, right between his shoulder blades. She did the one thing she always knew to do; bite him. She sunk her little fangs right into the back of his neck. Renekton, who was scared, laughed. "You really angered me now, you fools!" Renekton's eyes tuned all white and his body started to grow, soon he was a big alligator. With his new deep voice, he shouted: "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" He grabbed Alaine and threw her with enough force to take down Ruben as well. "He must've thrown you with an immense power, since my body couldn't stop yours... Are you alright...?" "Oww..." Alaine moaned. She looked hurt. "Y-yeah, I'll be okay." At this point, even Ruben and Alaine might hear Lunari, angrily shouting at her captors. She tried another burst of energy to break free, not realizing that her energy output was actually helping Setsuna and Renekton. "Hey, you! Stop!" Ruben was shouting, looking at the ghost girl. "He's saving your energy! You're just getting tired! Don't worry, I'll save you!" After this cliche line, Ruben runned to Renekton who tried to punch Ruben, but he dodged and charged his robotic arm with the magic he was teaching Alaine and the dragons. "AH! MEGATON... PUNCH!" Renekton wasn't expecting such power. He detransformed and flew against a house, unconscious. Setsuna just looked disgusted. "Pathetic..." "Woohoo!" Alaine cheered for Ruben. Being hurt didn't seem to stop her from having fun, that's for sure. She then flinched. "Ow..." Setsuna whistled making someone appear. It was the dragon siblings. "Now, Deena and Drako... Do it." With sad looks on their faces, they grabbed each other's hands and shined. After a few seconds, they were on the ground and a giant dragon was flying in the air. "Tch..." Ruben was worried about the dragon, but he was confused about the siblings. "Are they good or not?" ''Setsuna smiles. "The battle begins now, Destroyer. Hope you're ready." "Huh?" Alaine looked up at the giant dragon, shaking nervously. Ruben's fur turned white and his eyes purple. "An hiper form, hum?" Setsuna smiled. Ruben flew against the dragon and threw him a few blasts. The dragon looked at him. "This isn't enough..." Ruben turned normal again. "ULTRA JUMP!" His fur quickly shifts to yellow, white, light blue and then purple, while his eyes shifted to red, purple, light blue and then yellow. He then flew with an amazing speed and punched the dragon making him roar in pain. "Eep!" Alaine squeaked, scared. "Pathetic..." Setsuna sucked the dragon's and Renekton's energy, killing both. The energies turned into capsules, like Lunari's energy. He shoot himself with the three energies, with this Lunari was free. His aura grew so big it could be seen. "Now you're done, weaklings!" He looked at Alaine. Alaine was terrified. She couldn't move. Once Lunari was free, she darted away, in Ruben's direction. She kept heading towards him, looking like she was going to run into him; and she did. She phased right into him, and... stayed there. How odd... Ruben turned normal as soon as Lunari entered him. "Hey! Are you OK?" ''"Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." Her voice echoed in his head like a bell. "Stay inside while I fight." Ruben ran towards Setsuna who punched him to a wall. "This will be difficult..." "Your filthy life form..." "Of course." Lunari replied, knowing she had to fix what she'd done. Suddenly, Ruben could feel a large power boost, feel Lunari lending him her energy. "What's this energy? I feel... Awesome!" ''Ruben ran again towards Setsuna. "The story will repeat itself..." Setsuna tries to punch him, but this time Ruben evades and uppercuts him and then dropkicks him far away against a house. "I feel awesome!" Lunari didn't answer, but he could feel an extra little smidge of energy, as if to say 'Thanks.' Meanwhile, Alaine was trying to recover, trying to get over herself. Ruben jumped and punched Setsuna in the gut causing a huge impact wave around them. "I am going to report this to the king..." Setsuna then flew away. "Jeez! Are you all fine?" The siblings looked worried, but they nodded. Alaine was still shaking, and still hurt, but she nodded anyways. The power boost slowly faded, and Lunari was left exhausted. "Are you OK?" He asked Lunari, the others would think he was talking to himself, since he started checking for injuries. Alaine looked up at Ruben, curiously. ''"Yeah, just tired. What about you?" Lunari asked, in return. "I'm cool." ''He thought that if he talked to himself, she could hear, since she was inside of him. And she could. ''"Okay, good. I'm going to have to rest here for a while; don't mind me." Alaine was still staring, not sure what the heck was up with Ruben. "Feel free. ''Yo, siblings! What's going on?" Deena spoke. "Me and my brother are sons of the king. He wants to mix a huge amount of energies to rule this world. With that spiritual energy, he only misses one... Ether energy." Ruben looked at her. ''"Ether energy, hum?" "Just ether? Oh, no..." Lunari sounded worried. Ruben looked at the castle that could be seen far away. "I need to hurry. Alaine, Deena, Drako, stay here. I'll finish this." Ruben starts to run really fast. Alaine wanted to come with him and help, but he was already gone, and too fast for her to catch up... While Ruben was running, Lunari was dozing off and recovering her energy. She had worn herself out quite a bit during the fight. Chapter VI - Drogox, The Dragon King Ruben reached the castle with no problem only to find the king of the dragons receiving the spiritual energy from Setsuna. "So this is the hedgehog you talked about... He looks weak..." The king stands up. Giant muscles could be seen all over his body and he was two times taller than Ruben. Ruben prepared to fight, but then... Beep Beep Beep ''"What's that?" Asked Ruben. Setsuna looked at a screen impressed. "One source of ether energy is near!" The king looked over Ruben. "I am Drogox, the king of Draconea. A hedgehog using ether? Who knew? Hahahaha! This will be interesting!" Drogox was ready to fight! ''"E-ether?" Lunari asked, nervously. "You use ether?" She was wondering why she had felt strange since she joined with Ruben, and now she knew why. She had to be careful. Ruben looked angrily to Drogox. "Yes... I have ether on my body..." Drogox laughed. "This will be interesting..." A little bit of Lunari's spiritual energy shimmered around Ruben's hands. Ruben looked over at Drogox and used Lunari's energy to launch him a surprise attack to which Drogox evaded. "Hahaha! I thought a ether user would use ether to attack, but petty spiritual energy?! Spare me this nonsense!" Lunari had been putting up with the Ether in Ruben's body for too long; it was starting to hurt her. She fell away from Ruben's body, weakly falling to the ground. Ruben noticed that. "Lunari!" "She's getting hurt with the ether energy I have in my body, but it's normal. I've been pilling it so much without releasing a bit. I should use it, but I promised Io..." ''The troubled look on Ruben's face gave a chance to Drogox to punch him in the guts so hard that Ruben spitted a bit of blood and then jumped back. "C'mon, Destroyer, show me your ether energy in action." Lunari was getting dizzy, but did hear Drogox mention "Destroyer". She was confused. She started looking around, trying to find someone else to join with, so she could lay low and recover. Setsuna looked over at Lunari from the other side of the room. Drogox was looking at Ruben, smiling. Ruben was trying to feel in which part of his body the ether energy was concentrated. Turns out, it was mostly concentrated in his chest, right near his heart, and spreading out to his shoulders. Focusing on ether might make him slightly dizzy too; ether wasn't good for his soul either, Lunari was just a lot more sensitive. If Setsuna wanted to recapture Lunari, now was his chance; she was weak and dazed. Setsuna looked over at Lunari and started running towards her, since Ruben looked distracted. "Don't do it, idiot!" Screamed Drogox, but it was too late, Ruben had already pierced his metal fist trought Setsuna's belly. Ruben looked to Setsuna with red eyes. "All the evil you two have done... You're done..." Ruben takes out his arm out of Setsuna. He feels dizzy and passes out, Drogox sighs. "What a pathetic fool..." Drogox ran towards Ruben and gave him a punch that threw him far away from the castle. "Easy. Now you, little spirit." Lunari looked up at Drogox, terrified. A green blast just flew right at Drogox's left arm, removing it. "Wha-WHAT?!" A green fured and green eyed Ruben stood between Drogox and Lunari. "You won't touch her, you monster." "E-Ether energy?! How can you manipulate it?!" Lunari, now dizzy and lightheaded from the ether, floated away before collapsing in exhaustion. Drogox had a point; the ether would already be hurting Ruben. But, with the Ether Vision activated again, Ruben could see why Lunari was so badly hurt. Lunari's aura was tealish-blue, and Ruben's aura of Ether energy was green. The two auras were reacting, and causing Lunari's aura to practically dissolve. "I'm sorry, Lun..." He turned to Drogox. "Maybe this will kill me, but if I can take you with me, it will be worthy! AHHHHHH!" Ruben charged some of his ether energy and lunched a giant blast against Drogox, causing an explosion of smoke. '''Chapter VII - Goodbye, Dragons...' Lunari couldn't see anything, since the smoke was to thick. Lunari was out cold anyways, but someone else wasn't. It seemed that Alaine had followed Ruben there. She let out a high pitched cough that gave away her presence. When the smoke got out of the castle, via the destructed walls, Drogox had disappeared and in his place was a pool of blood. On the other hand, Ruben was in his normal state, knocked out. "Ruben? Ruben!" Alaine noticed him, and ran over to his side. She tried to shake him awake by shaking his head, but it seemed she was too small to really do much. Ruben open one eye and looked over at Alaine. She could see the color green fading to his normal yellow eyes. He gave her a weak smile. Meanwhile, the siblings had arrived and they were petrified by the sight. Alaine looked amazed by his eyes, but was relieved that he was okay more than anything. She sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness!" Deena used healing powers to heal Ruben, only to be tired. Ruben stood up, still kinda hurt. "Thanks, Deena!" "No problem. It was the best I could do to thank you for killing Drogox." Ruben smiled. "It's OK, now the prince and princess need to reconstruct this city and make it beautiful, OK?" "No..." Ruben was surprised by Deena's answer. "I've discussed this with my brother... He's going to be the new king... I want to travel with you!" Ruben was surprised. "Of course! Let's be a team, then." Ruben looked over at Alaine. "What about you, little fella? Gonna join us too?" Ruben smiled. "Yayyy!" Alaine cheered, with a beaming smile. Meanwhile, Lunari was still passed out nearby. One of them might see the the ghost girl, flickering weakly like candlelight. Ruben approached Lunari. "Hey! C'mon girl... Wake up..." Lunari did wake up, though she didn't look too good. She looked sick. "What do you have?" Lunari coughed, not answering Ruben. She reached out towards Deena, ans joined with her. Deena was surprised. "H-Hey?! Are you alright?" "I-I'll be okay... I just need to recover..." Lunari answered, her voice echoing in Deena's head. Deena sighs. "She says she will be fine. Let's go then?" Ruben smiles. "Does Lunari wanna join the team?" "Uhm..." Lunari hesitated. "I guess, if I can, but I can't be around Ether..." She sounded nervous. Only Deena could hear her. Deena explained. Ruben smiled. "Don't worry. I will not use ether, I just used it in this occasion." "Oh, thank you!" Lunari sounded excited (?)(wtf how did I do that? XD), but still quite tired. She then dozed off, so she could recover faster. Alaine had been looking between the two of them, extremely confused. Ruben looked at Alaine and explained who and what was Lunari. "OK, team. Ready to depart on a new adventure?" Said Ruben with a big smile. Deena was excited. "Y-Yes! I'm ready!" "Let's go!" Alaine cheered. "Okay! I'm ready!" Lunari answered. Epilogue - Team Assembled Drako let out a smile and the heroes started walking towards a new adventure. Days have past, Draconea is almost reconstructed because ALL the dragons, Drako and the other inhabitants were helping the reconstruction. What about the others? Well, glad you asked. Ruben, Alaine, Deena and Lunari, formed a team to defeat the forces of evil, but first... "Hey, girls. We have a place to go." Ruben smirked. Ruben opened a portal, smiled at the girls and scene fades to black. THE END Category:Movie